


Sweetest Nectar

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Snow Endangered | A Final Fantasy XIII Fetish Series [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Engorgement, Hypnosis, Lactation, Other, Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Pollen can have a most surprising effect.Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Sweetest Nectar

Gran Pulse surely was an impressive sight in the sunlight. It glinted off everything, playing between the leaves of every tree and bush, and even made the usually predatory creatures sluggish and unwilling to really move around too much. Interestingly, the gigantic Adamantortoises and Long Guis were moving about more actively but seemed to avoid the southern parts of the Steppe, where Snow went to have some downtime for himself.

The Archylte Steppe stretched in front of him, not a single other person in sight. He had come here alone, and it had been quite the hike to get here, but it was worth it in his mind. There was nothing he liked better doing for some quality relaxation than getting away from everyone else and just enjoying the day he had when nothing could touch him, or so it felt. Especially on a sunny bright day, which was rare for other parts of Gran Pulse, had to be taken advantage of. The Archylte Steppe was one of the parts which experienced the most sunny days, and despite the dangers across the plains, Snow felt that he was safe enough coming here.

It was warm, but not warm enough to pull off his clothes yet. He slowly blinked up towards the sky, where no flying predators were trying to lurk and give a nasty surprise. All the better. Snow didn’t feel like being overly alert today. It was exhausting to be constantly on his guard, and this day hopefully would serve for him to wind down again. It would be difficult with some of the beasts getting funny ideas at times, but looking at what currently was happening around him, there was a good chance that he could just go to the small ponds dotting the Archylte Steppe and its surroundings and just relax for some time.

For a moment, Snow hesitated, trying to decide where to go. He kind of wanted to check whether the chocobos were okay in their little fountain, but he didn’t want to get himself pecked, even if it was meant affectionately. The chocobos, while they had been born in the wild, were relatively tame towards humans. That didn’t mean, though, that they wouldn’t become territorial towards perceived intruders of their territory. He could also seek out the spot where he had first set foot on Gran Pulse, but that place was related to a lot of conflicting memories. He also didn’t want to visit Oerba, since he thought it strange to hang out in a ghost town, even if the waters around Oerba were clear and inviting.

While he retreated into the shadows of a cliffside, Snow looked around, noticing that some of the beasts seemed to be avoiding going around the towering rocks he was leaning against altogether. Maybe, there was a King Behemoth lurking somewhere close by, which would have explained the reluctance, but not all of it. Snow sighed, scratching his head. He couldn’t leave it be, could he? He always wanted to make sure that there was no danger in his proximity. Not for his own sake, but rather for the sake of others, so that they wouldn’t go through the hassle of running from one of the oversized beasts of Gran Pulse.

But then again, he had come here to get away from the whole hero business, if just for a day or two. There was no point in him to go running after any perceived threat again. It was dangerous, and of course incredibly stupid to do so. It didn’t keep him from doing something stupid, of course. Snow strained his ears to listen, but he couldn’t hear anything that would have suggested anything big was moving about around the southern parts of the plain. King Behemoths could not move as stealthily as the smaller predators of the Archylte Steppe, and any other humongous beast would have made just as much noise.

“You’re doing it again…” Snow muttered to himself. He was trying to relax, and here he was, actively looking for a threat he could deal with, or anything that could occupy his mind. He was simply not used to hanging around idly. Snow sat down for a brief moment, trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down. But it was no use. He just had to find out why the beasts of the Steppe were acting so strangely, and he would have to find out soon, or else he would drive himself crazy with presumptions and aimless guessing.

Snow slowly inched around the cliffside but didn’t see any dangerous creatures for quite a stretch of the Steppe. It wasn’t foggy, so there was no danger for him missing any of the beasts that were roaming about. He still wondered why it seemed so strange on this day. It was slightly hotter than usually, but that shouldn’t have been enough to chase off most of the beasts. He had to know. He had learned the hard way.

There was nothing that would have hinted as a new predator, which would somehow have explained how the Archylte Steppe was in such a strange uproar. He shrugged, then thought about it. If the southern half of the Steppe was mostly empty, he would have plenty of room there to roam about and simply enjoy himself, without having to worry about an ambush by some creature. It was perfect, and for that reason, he set out with long steps, whistling cheerfully. His worries were completely dispelled, so there was nothing wrong with being a bit lax with watching his surroundings. At least, that had been Snow’s reasoning for this.

He probably shouldn’t have done that, but Snow was not caring about that in the moment. He set out towards the more secluded parts of the Steppe, towards the entry into a small valley, when he was stopped dead in his track. A sudden burst of pollen had shot up after one of his steps, and Snow sniffed in the air, irritated by the cloud that now completely enveloped him. The scent was not uncomfortable, but it still was too sweet for Snow’s taste. He coughed and sneezed in the middle of the pollen cloud and stumbled away from the patch of flowers he hadn’t seen, sending up more pollen.

“Goddammit…” Snow wiped across his face to get off the sticky yellow powder, which wasn’t all that easy. He took off his coat, trying to waft away the cloud which seemed to follow him. It probably was due to the wind, but he still had the feeling that this cloud was hanging around him for a little too long. With a final sneeze, he got away from the pollen, and found himself next to a small pond, where he could wash himself off marginally.

He began feeling warm, which he blamed on the fact that he was now in a sunny spot of the Steppe, but he quickly found that the heat seemed to come from within him. Snow grunted, washing his face in an attempt to cool down again. If this pollen was poisonous, then he had to get it off of him as fast as possible. He even rinsed his mouth and nose, but it didn’t stop the heat pooling in his gut and further down in his loins. Snow grunted, shuffling forward until he was kneeling in the cool pond. But it seemed that no matter what he did, the heat just kept growing, until it was near unbearable.

The heat finally abated, and Snow waited for some more time, but he finally felt relatively okay again. He put his clothes back on, shaking his head lightly to get the water out of his hair. Maybe it had just been something that would act short-term only. He didn’t quite trust himself, but as nothing seemed to happen further, he got on his feet and headed back towards the Steppe. He probably had been mistaken and would soon find out that he had been worried for nothing.

After a while, he began feeling a bit dizzy, and his clothes seemed to become rougher and rougher on his body. Especially his chest and his nipples seemed to be affected, and the more he walked, the harder it became to focus on anything other than the pleasure that was suddenly racing up and down his spine. Snow huffed, looking for some small place where he could hide out for a while. He found a secluded area underneath high trees, where nothing seemed to be prowling for a long distance. Here, he could feel comfortably safe, and finally tear off his clothes.

The heat was back in full effect, and his chest shuddered with every heartbeat, which seemed to have become too accentuated. Snow grunted, trying to calm himself down, but his heartbeat just kept on thundering in his chest. He thought that he had heard about something like that before, but his thoughts were just beginning to swirl and barely settled down enough for him to think in between heat rolling all through his body, wracking his focus even more, and turning it all towards what was happening in his body, instead of around him.

Snow panted, trying to crawl a little more into the shadow of the trees, in the vain hope that it would somehow battle the heat inside of him. Even this movement was near unbearable. Snow managed to get to the trunk of a tree, leaning against it and panting like he had just ran across all of the Steppe non-stop. He hoped that this heat would soon pass, because it felt like a fever running dangerously high, and he really didn’t want anyone to chew him out for somehow getting himself into trouble yet again.

And still, strangely, images began to rise in his mind. He imagined that he encountered Cid, who smirked down at him while he was begging for something on his knees. What that something was, Snow could not tell. But he didn’t mind either way. The fantasy alone got him going even more, and he could no longer help moaning loudly. He just was glad that he was alone and able to enjoy this right now.

Snow rubbed across his chest, almost jumping out of his skin when he passed his fingertips over his nipples. They felt incredibly sensitive, and what was more, it was like he was teasing them extensively, not just brushing against them accidentally. Snow shuddered for a good while, unable to move for a moment, locked up from surprise and the overwhelming sensation. He tried to catch his breath, amidst being unable to fully process what just had happened. Curiously, he passed his fingers across his pecs again, with the same result. The wave of pleasure thundered through his body, leaving him shaking and weak when it finally abated.

He was left panting and dazed, trying to keep himself upright. This was crazy. There was no way that just pollen could do this to him. Snow shook his head slightly, trying to shake off this feeling of everything turning around him. He finally settled down again, gritting his teeth and looking down at himself. He was just imagining this. Snow at least was sure that his body was overreacting to something other than the pollen. He had to. There was no way that this actually was causing him to feel so much pleasure.

Snow hesitantly lifted is hand, resting it on his pec. Nothing happened so far, but he could feel just the slightest bit of tingling wandering across the skin. Snow chewed on his bottom lip, while he very slowly moved his fingertips towards his nipples, which seemed to be bigger than usually. Just when he slightly prodded against the sensitive nub, a jolt sparked across his spine, and Snow very nearly yelped from pleasure. He now had the confirmation, but he still couldn’t make much of this. Why was he feeling this way? It didn’t make any lick of sense.

Slowly leaning back against the tree trunk, Snow began playing with himself, squirming against the bark while the pleasure coursed higher and higher. He didn’t care if anyone would see him right now, since he was convinced that he currently was the only one in this part of Gran Pulse. Panting and groaning, Snow stopped again, the sensations being much too intense. He sagged back against the trunk, trying to catch his breath again. It was crazy enough that his body was going into such overdrive, but his brain going right after was a new kind of mad.

Snow stared down at his member, which seemed to be only sluggish in reacting to the intense pleasure. He whimpered softly but had to realize that even some good rubbing didn’t help much. On the contrary it seemed to sap away at the pleasure he had felt before, which didn’t make sense to him at all. He never had felt quite like this before, and certainly not so weirdly full of pleasure and at the same time struggling to get it up. Snow grumbled, knotting his eyebrows trying to think of some manner in which this could go about faster. But it seemed that there was no other way than taking matters into his own hands. In both hands.

Snow grunted as he gripped both his pecs with his hands, slowly rubbing across the whole of them, which incidentally teased the Hell out of his nipples. Snow groaned and grunted, as though he was getting railed by someone, and wasn’t just fondling himself slightly. His nethers twitched lightly at every rubbing motion, but nothing could make him really get heated up now. He was growing frustrated, and he didn’t know how to alleviate this pressure he felt mounting inside of him. There was only so much he could do, it seemed, and it unnerved him.

A shadow passed overhead, and for a moment, Snow froze in place. It had been the shadow of an airship, but he supposed that no one had seen him. He still waited for some time, but the only noises coming to him were the small waves from the pond, which was rippling in the wind, and the rustling of leaves around him. He grunted and then took a deep breath. He was being too paranoid. And besides, even what if anyone saw him like this? It was not important. He just had to relieve this pressure, or else he really would drive himself mad.

Snow set to it, rubbing himself and teasing at the increasingly sensitive nipples, which felt almost as sensitive as his cockhead by now. But whenever he tried rubbing his cock, he felt that it would lessen his pleasure, frustratingly enough. He groaned, leaving his cock alone for the time being. If it couldn’t help with giving him what he needed at this moment, then he would have to ignore it completely, even if he still had the urge to grab it and just rub one out. He had to simply accept that there was no way this was happening today. He would have to listen to what his body demanded of him, as weird as it was.

Snow closed his eyes and began to really focus on his nipples, pinching them ever so slightly. That alone was giving him huge thrills, his thighs shuddering while he was kneeling on the sandy underground, exploring his strangely sensitive body. Everything seemed to have shifted, to rearrange itself in a completely nonsensical manner, but it was pleasure beyond comprehension which was making him quake helplessly.

He found a rhythm finally, squeezing his pecs and rubbing his nipples with regular movements. Snow panted softly, never stopping in his motions. It was oddly liberating, and at the same time debilitatingly arousing. Snow’s vision became blurry and hugely unfocused, and on more than one occasion, he damned near fell over just from squeezing his pecs together and rubbing them gently in turn. He huffed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get himself to calm down just a slight bit again, so that his movements wouldn’t get too erratic. If he fell out of rhythm now, it would just serve to prolong this, and that was not what he wanted to do right now.

Something distracted Snow, though. Something seemed to leak across his body, and for just a moment, Snow stopped, confused by the sensation. He glimpsed down on himself, seeing a strange, whiteish liquid which was dripping down along his chest. His nipples seemed really puffed up now, almost as though they had been stung or otherwise hurt. The sensitivity of the nubs still was overwhelming, but nothing which would have completely overwhelmed him. He squeezed a little harder, more of the pale liquid dripping down along his pecs. He lifted his wet fingers to his mouth and lapped at the liquid, which tasted slightly sweet, but otherwise seemed to be completely uninteresting.

Biting on his bottom lip, Snow gripped himself again, rubbing across his body. There, that was much better. He finally was able to let go of his thoughts, fully falling into the rubbing motions. He didn’t think about the strange pollen any longer, or about why the animals of the Steppe had avoided going near the flower patch so much. It was all no longer important. He only wanted to get this pleasure coursing through his body, and really pumping through his system, until he could get it all out with an explosive finish.

Snow grunted while he was rubbing himself, wishing that he could do a little more than just rubbing across his nipples. The liquid seeping out of them was all nice and good, but it didn’t help him reaching any higher plane of pleasure, and there was nothing it seemed to do other than making his body slippery. One hand trailed down along his chest, almost slipping too far due to how slippery and lubed up with the liquid his body had become. But there was sweat too, mingling with the sweet liquid and causing his body to feel cool on the surface.

But inside of him, a fire seemed to be raging, and it would not calm down for anything. Snow grunted, licking his lips and leaning back against the tree trunk again. He tried to find some way of teasing it out of him, in a way, but there seemed to be just no possibility for him to get rid of this humongous heat and pressure that were wracking his brain in that way. He groaned, his fingers squeezing around his nipples again, which by that point seemed to have grown even larger. On a feeling, he prodded at the nubs, surprised when they gave way slightly. He yelped when it happened, as Snow thought that he was about to really hurt himself, but to his surprise, it was feeling even better than simply rubbing himself like that.

Snow finally was splayed out in the sand, his cock hard and twitching against his abdomen. His fingers twitched, and he hesitated, while he was exploring how he would best tease himself. He was not quite convinced that it was a good idea to push his fingers into an orifice which hadn’t been there before, but he supposed that he would have to try either way. If it hurt, Snow would be able to pull back quickly, and if it gave him that one kick that he was still craving, then it was all the better.

With utmost care, his fingers slipped into his nipples, and Snow had to really grit his teeth and hold himself back to not immediately shudder heavily enough, so that he would end up slipping his fingers out again on accident. It was the weirdest feeling, but so satisfying that Snow could not deny that there was an immense pleasure jolting through his body, just from the barest movements of his fingers. He grunted and squirmed about, laughing breathlessly. He had to be absolutely crazy. All of this was absolutely crazy. And he enjoyed every last bit of it, that much he had to admit before himself.

Snow squeezed his right pec again, and felt that it was beginning to swell slightly. He slipped his finger back into the nipple, moving just the slightest bit to give himself a feeling of how far it would actually go into him. It took quite a while before he found that almost half of his fingers fit, surrounded by heat, warmth, and a silky, yet firm feeling. It was as though he was reaching right into the most intimate parts of his body, parts he never had thought would exist on him.

“This is absolutely bonkers…” Snow shuddered and licked his lips, trying to keep the motion up softly. Not too hard, so that he would become completely overwhelmed and overloaded with sensations, but more than enough to send him into a highly aroused state. Ever small movement brought forth more of the warm, whiteish liquid, which seemed to really make things go extremely smoothly. Snow snickered breathlessly, squirming beneath the sensations. His body still was running hot, but the hottest fires seemed to have gone out. Now it was just a nice hot feeling, as though he was laying in a tub and soaking in this magnificent warmth.

His fingers went in and out like pistons now, teasing his body to the extreme. Snow panted and huffed, squirming under the touch of his own hands. He was overwhelmed once more, by just how much he could tease himself. He should have known his own body well, but with whatever was happening to him, it was as if he was discovering himself all over again. Snow squirmed around until he was laying on his side, his cock rubbing across the ground while he was fingerfucking his own nipples It sounded so crazy in his head, but the only crazy thing out of this he got was an amount of pleasure he never had experienced before.

There was nothing that could hold him back any longer. Snow panted against the sandy ground, his fingers moving all on their own accord. The sensation of the two plump nipples closing around his fingers was driving him near crazy. It was feeling a lot like two hungry mouths suckling on him, keening for him to go deeper and really prod about. He briefly managed to open his eyes, staring dully at the plants around him. They seemed to be dancing in front of his eyes, moving in a strangely enticing manner. The sweet scent of the liquid was adding to it, painting a confusing picture for Snow. He stared ahead, while he moved his fingers in and out, sometimes curling them ever so slightly to find a new angle. It wasn’t much that he could move about, despite his pecs having swollen so much, but he was still getting a good amount of movement going which constantly provided new electrifying sensations.

Snow huffed and almost desperately rubbed his loins against the ground, which almost did nothing for him. Not even a small amount of paint was coming through, despite the sand grinding against every crease of his sensitive skin. Snow panted, licking his lips and rolled back to lay flat down, which permitted him to move his arms and hands freely, no longer restricted by laying on top of them. He groaned, his eyes rolling back when he felt a first small peak hitting him. He convulsed briefly, thick precum rolling down his stiff cock and sticking against his abdomen. Snow panted heavily, having to rest for a brief moment before he could keep on moving. He seemed to have hit the right angle, but it needed an ungodly amount of time before he hit it again.

At some point, he had to stop in his motions, when another peak hit him that nearly robbed him of all of his breath. While he calmed himself down, panting all the while, he again tasted the liquid that was coming out of his pecs. It had grown even sweeter, but there was also a small amount of tang to it, which gave it a strangely alluring touch. He didn’t know how this had come about, but he rather liked this small development. While one finger still was curling inside of his nipple, Snow began suckling up more of the liquid, laughing breathlessly in between. He was absolutely crazy now, and he was fully aware of it. But he was enjoying the moment, and he wanted it to go on for a while, even if he was still racing towards a climax that, from what he had experienced so far, was almost sure to knock him out completely.

Snow’s vision became unfocused again, and he was no longer sure what he really was looking at. He just saw movement in green and brown, his surroundings no longer distinguishable. His finger was back at his nipple, teasing himself with rubbing across it, around it, before slowly dipping back into the hot, wet feeling that was coming around him with this sensation of being sucked in. Snow felt like his whole body was sucked in, reduced to a single point in existence which consisted completely of pleasure and uncontrolled twitching.

Something seemed to wrap around his legs, but Snow was barely paying it any heed. There was something rubbing against him, he was almost sure of it, but he was too focused on his pecs and nipples to care much about it. If someone, or even something, was taking advantage of him right now, there was no problem with it, and that was about the extent of what he thought about it. He grunted, for a brief moment scraping against the sensitive inside of his nipples, which jarred him slightly. But he kept going regardless, eager to finally reach his climax. He thought that he had suffered through enough debilitating sensations for this. He groaned deeply once more, a spurt of the liquid coating his hands.

He was so goddamned close. He could feel that he was close enough that he would soon topple straight into the pleasure he desired so much, no matter what was happening around him. Snow groaned once more, his body arching and his thighs shaking uncontrollably, when he finally was getting closer and closer to his peak. He whimpered again, trying to race towards it harder, but it still took him a good while until he finally felt his body convulsing, and with a veritable roar coming from his mouth, Snow climaxed, his pecs contracting briefly around his fingers. He felt like his fingertips were about to be squeezed off, and only when he fell completely limp did he finally relax enough that he could pull his hands away from himself. It was a weak movement, and Snow laid sprawled out in the sand, panting and just trying to process what had happened.

The feeling around his legs and his bottom had vanished, and he asked himself if he had just imagined it all. There was nothing there, and when he moved around with a bit of effort, he could see no traces of anything that would have been there to fondle him. He still felt that his legs were slightly tingly, as though something had made them fall numb to some degree. Snow smirked lopsidedly, shaking his head to himself. He really was imagining things, he was sure of it. There was nothing that had been there, and he just had enjoyed his pecs so much that he probably had imagined even more sensations than had been actually there.

With some effort, Snow collected his clothes, bunching up his pants and his shirt under his head that he could lay there a bit more comfortably. His coat went over his lower half, as he actually was starting to feel like he was cooling out a little. Now that most of the steam was out of him, there was nothing that could keep him so hot any more, and that would make him sweat like he was sitting in a sauna, or at a beach on the hottest day of the year. When he tugged his coat a little higher, he thought for a moment that there was something tugging back. Slightly irritated, he managed to lift himself just enough so that he could look down, but the only thing he saw was a small, green sprout, which definitely hadn’t been there before. It was peeking out of the sandy ground where his toes were, and he apparently had moved his coat across it.

Snow rolled his eyes about himself. Scared by a little sprout, that truly was ridiculous. He just had to lay down now and come down from the high he had experienced. The pollen had been something else, and now he regretted that he hadn’t immediately picked up on markers of his surroundings, which would have given away where the flowerbed was located. He only had a rough idea, and that was not enough to find this small patch quickly. He would have to intensely look into this, and with some amount of regret, Snow dozed off into a deep, heavy sleep.

He dreamed about how he was rolling about in the bed of flowers, polling hanging in the air. Every breath he took, he had this sweet scent in his nose and on his tongue, and with every breath, he felt the heat rolling through him, and he was going through all the motions again, exploring his body, finding the nipples the most sensitive and finally explosively peaking after just a few moments, before the pollen seemed to give him new energy, so he could do it all over again. It was an oddly blissful dream, even if it was charged like nothing he had dreamed about before. And still Snow was sure that this dream would leave him with a desire like nothing else in this world.

He had to find those flowers again.


End file.
